Many vector design applications use Bezier curves to model curves, commonly referred to as paths, which in turn can be used to represent a vector graphics image. A path is a combination of linked Bezier curves, and a vector graphics image can be defined by one or more paths. A given path generally includes reference points, sometimes referred to as endpoints or anchor points. Specifically, an anchor point is either of the two endpoints of a Bezier curve. These reference points allow a user to interact with a vector graphics image. For instance, vector design application may allow a user to change a shape of a path by selecting and dragging a reference point on the path in a desired direction. Commonly, a reference point may not be present at a location on the path at which the user desires to perform an edit. In this case, the vector design application may allow the user to create a reference point, such as an anchor point, at the desired point on the path. Using conventional vector design applications, the user can use a pointing device or fingertip to position a pointer on the path at the desired point on the path, as illustrated in FIG. 1, to create an anchor point. If the pointer is not positioned on the path, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the user is simply not able to create an anchor point. Unfortunately, controlling a fingertip or pointing device to position a pointer at the exact point on a given path may oftentimes be a tedious and time consuming task for the user, and is at best prone to error (because it is oftentimes very difficult to touch or otherwise contact the precise location where the reference point is desired). Indeed, the problem is more pronounced for touch-sensitive displays where reference point placement is carried out by touching the screen with a stylus or a fingertip. Here, the size and bluntness of the stylus or fingertip make such placement challenging. In addition, because the stylus or fingertip needs to be positioned on the path, the stylus or fingertip often obstructs the user's view of the path and, as such, the exact point the stylus or fingertip is touching on the path is difficult for the user to see. In addition, the user is not provided any helpful visual or auditory feedback as to the exact point the stylus or fingertip is touching on the path. This can lead to many trial-and-error attempts at positioning the stylus or fingertip on the path until the reference point is created at the desired path location.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.